Breaking Beautifully
by Tama-Mori
Summary: RoyxEd Vacation starting and the only two people left are Ed and Roy. Everything seems normal, until Ed has a breakdown. Roy comforts him and a new relationship begins. Rated M for later stuff
1. Chapter 1

"Here are the last of my reports Colonel," Ed said as he walked into the Flame Alchemist's office. But to Ed's surprise, the Colonel was asleep at his desk. "Damn it, he's always slacking off that lazy bastard . . ." Ed walked around the desk to where Roy Mustang was slouched over his, almost late, paper work. "Jeez, the least he could've done was finish his paper work early for once. I mean there's gonna be a vacation for gosh sake."

Central and all military officers were given a whole month off, due to remodeling in the building and such. All they had to do was finish up whatever paper work and reports they had left. Everyone else had finished early, starting vacation early. The only two people left in the building were Ed and Colonel Mustang. Even Alphonse had finished early.

"Ugh, well this is annoying," Ed said as he walked closer to Mustang. He was about to start shaking the crap out of him, when he stopped. This was the first time in a while that Ed was actually able to take a good look at Mustang. The cocky smirk that the Colonel normally wore was gone. With his eyes closed, his face looked . . . peaceful_. And . . . kinda cute_, Ed thought. When he realized what he had just thought, he turned a slight shade of red. "No no no, how could I be thinking of HIM like that!" Ed exclaimed, immediately covering him mouth afterwards. The Colonel was still. _Phew, that was a close one_, Ed thought. _But still . . . _he continued, _What in the world possessed me to think something like _that_? _

Ending his monologue, Ed resumed waking the Colonel up.

"Hey Colonel, wake up," Ed said as he shook him.

"Nng, no . . . ten more minutes . . ." he murmured.

Ed sighed, and tried again, but louder this time. "Hey Colonel! Wake up!"

"Yeesh Fullmetal, all of HQ probably heard you," Mustang said sleepily as he lifted his head. "It's only us two left, idiot," Ed said, annoyed. He started eying the unfinished paper work the Mustang had returned to. "Honestly Colonel, I thought that even you would get you paper work done on time for once to start this rare vacation early. Guess I overestimated you," he said with a crooked grin.

Mustang looked up to fire off a response, one that preferably had a short joke in it somewhere, but stopped before he could even get one word out. He saw Ed's sly grin and couldn't help but think, _That's kind of . . ._ but he didn't finish the thought. Why would he think of Ed in that way anyways . . .

"Look who's talking. You're still here Fullmetal," he recovered quickly. He couldn't let Ed know what he was thinking.

"Ha! I came here to give you my remaining reports."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're still one of the last two people here," Mustang said bluntly.

"Hmph, well at least I'm done."

"Hm," Roy smirked. "Who knew a _little_ kid could get his work done earlier than an adult."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO LITTLE AN ADULT COULDN'T SEE HIM OVER HIS WORK!"

[A/N lame rant, I know ^^; ]

Roy laughed at Ed's reaction. Of course, Roy didn't really think that. Not anymore at least. Ed was done being a kid years ago. After he got his brother's body back, he was actually able to focus on work, and not the Philosopher's Stone. Ed has grown some in the past three years, but is still considered a little small for his age. Now 18, instead of his signature braid, he wore his blonde hair in a single ponytail. He would occasionally wear the military uniform that no one ever really made him wear. But he'd only wear it on important missions. (Or when he didn't want to mess up his own clothes, haha.) Today, he happened to be wearing it.

Mustang had to agree with almost everyone, Ed did look older when he wore his uniform. Hell, he looked sexy. But Roy would never admit that out loud. He knew the teenager wouldn't return his feelings.

"Anyways, here's my report. I'd like you to approve it so I can get out of here."

"Going somewhere during our vacation?" Mustang asked as he grabbed the report.

"Mm, not really. Al and Winry are taking a trip to the beach. Haha, it'll be the first time he gets to see the ocean. And with the person he likes…" Ed trailed off. Al had discovered his feelings for Winry not too long after regaining his body. Ed still remembers the conversation he and his brother had not too long before Al had left Central for an early vacation.

_"Brother, I really want to tell her how I feel!" Al had exclaimed before boarding the train. Ed wasn't surprised. Al was as dense as he was innocent. The only person who didn't see his feelings besides him was Winry._

_ "Why don't you take her somewhere? I'm sure she wouldn't mind a little break, and you can confess to her and make it all romantic!" Ed said, partially teasing his younger brother. Al blushed a bit, but showed signs of worry._

_ "Brother, are you sure you're ok with this? I mean, you won't really have anything to do and…. about the Colonel…" _

_ "Al…don't worry about it. It's not like he has to know. He'd probably laugh anyways…"_

_ "Brother…"_

_ "Don't worry about me!" Ed said, suddenly cheerful. "Go get her!" he said, pushing Al towards the station entrance. _

Ed pushed that memory to the back of his mind, as he did with so many. After years of practice, Ed knew how to put on a happy face for everyone. He could even fool Al.

Ed had grown quiet. Roy looked up from the report and saw what no one else ever really saw behind all the smiles Ed put on. He could see sadness in the depths of his golden eyes. _Why would he be…_ Now Roy was worried, Ed seemed fine a second ago before they started talking. Was it something he said?

"So uh…. Al finally found someone huh? You must be happy for him," Roy said, trying to slowly transition the subject away from his brother. That's normally a touchy subject.

"Yeah, I am. After all those years being stuck in that body, he finally gets to experience life. I'm glad I was able to fix him. I don't even care that I still don't have my arm and leg. Hell, it certainly keeps Winry busy! I just wish… mm never mind! I'm ranting now, sorry…" Ed turned away, embarrassed.

Roy just looked at him. He knew that when Ed starts ranting, it meant something was on his mind. It was a habit that Ed acquired over the past few years. "You know…. Fullmetal, if there's ever anything you need to talk about, you know that any of us wouldn't mind listening." Ed was surprised. Mustang wasn't normally this….well this. He never really gave him anything more than criticism. This was entirely new for him.

"Nah, you'd call me a child," Ed said, turning away to hide his face. The truth was he wanted nothing more than to go running to Roy every time his guilt got the better of him. He _wanted_ to run into his arms and allow himself to cry out his worries. He _wanted_ to spill his guts over what's been brewing in his mind. He _wanted_ to. But _couldn't_. And that only made matters worse.

"Ed, I know you're not a child anymore," Mustang said, breaking Ed's thoughts. Ed hadn't noticed Mustang get up, or even heard his footsteps. He was only a few feet away from Ed, but he felt his presence.

"It's nothing…" Ed muttered, still not turning around.

"C'mon Fullmetal, how bad could it be to talk to me. Please turn around."

_Please? Mustang never said please. He only demanded. But… his kindness…it…it makes me nervous…_ Ed thought, turning redder with each passing minute. He was very aware of it too, which made the redness appear faster.

"Fullmetal, please."

Now Roy had his hand on Ed's shoulder. Slowly, he turned Ed around. He didn't see the angry or annoyed face he had been expecting. He saw a sad, crying face. Tears were slowly trickling down Ed's cheek.

"Edward…." Roy didn't know what to do. Ed has never shown this side of him. Not to him at least. Ed just continued to stay silent, staring at the floor, letting the tears run. Roy couldn't stand it, seeing him cry. It wasn't right. He reached out, and gently wiped away a rolling tear. Ed looked up. It looked as if he didn't even realize he was crying.

"Please don't cry Ed…" Roy said, almost sadly.

Ed couldn't help himself. He couldn't control himself. The barrier he had created broke, and the tears started streaming rapidly. He started sobbing uncontrollably, his body collapsing to the floor.

"E-ed! What's wrong?"

Ed just continued sobbing, he couldn't talk. Roy kneeled, bringing himself eyelevel to Ed. Ed looked up, still cry, still sobbing. Roy just stood still, as if inviting him to be comforted. Ed couldn't resist, and leaned into Roy's body, sobs still escaping his lips. Roy put his arms around him, and comforted him, the best that he could.

"It-it's all m-m-my f-fault! A-Al c-c-couldn't b-b-be normal!"


	2. Chapter 2: Rejection?

**A/N: OMG thank you everyone for the favorites! I didn't expect the first chapter as big of a hit as it was! Anyways, thank you for reading, idk how long I'm going to make this, but I hope all of you like it! **

**BTW, this story is set as if Al got his body back and Ed is still, well there. READ ON!**

"It-it's all m-m-my f-fault! A-Al c-c-couldn't b-b-be normal!"

Roy couldn't believe his ears. Of course… Ed still blames himself for everything that happened to them. Roy continued to comfort Ed, holding him, rubbing his back slowly. After a while, Ed's sobs subsided to little sniffles here and there. Roy carefully picked Ed up and carried him over to the couch that was situated in his office. He set him down so that he could sit down and look straight at Ed's eyes.

"Edward, surely you understand that that was the past. All that matters now is the fact that Al _does_ have his body back. He _can_ live normally. And that's all thanks to your sacrifices Ed. You must have some idea of how grateful Al is. Al he wants in return is for you to be happy and live happily. He doesn't want you to live in the past. It's over."

Ed was numb. It wasn't bad kind of numb though. It was the kind of numb where it's bliss to not feel anything. Roy's words had stopped Ed's crying completely. He was right; Al wouldn't want Ed to feel guilt over anything that was the past. For anything that has already been resolved. Roy had said what he needed to hear.

"Thanks Colonel. That helped a lot."

"It was nothing Ed. Seeing you break like that… trust me, it's kind of heartbreaking…"

Ed looked into Roy's eyes. He didn't see annoyance or anything like that like he usually did. No, he saw worry, and sadness, and… love? Ed didn't understand. It was as if he was for the first time, truly looking at the real Roy Mustang. It made Ed blush.

Roy noticed him blush, and wondered what was going on in that blonde's head.

'_**I love you.'**_

Three little words that were on the very tip of Roy's tongue. Why couldn't he say them? Was it fear of rejection? Of anger? Of happiness? He didn't know. All he knew was that he longed to say those words that have been burning on his tongue for the longest time. All he had to do was open his mouth and say them.

"Hey Colonel, is there something wrong?"

Ed's voice broke Roy's thoughts. It was that too. His attention was automatically drawn to him. He tried his best to hide it. But it seemed as if every time Ed walked into a room, or every time he spoke, Roy's complete and total attention was given to him. But that would be a dead giveaway of Roy's true feelings. So he forced himself to ignore that magnetic draw.

"It's nothing Edward."

_Hmph! He's always saying that! It'd be nice if for once in his life he could open u—_Ed's thoughts cut short. Why did he care? This man has been a jerk to him, and nice only a handful of times. But Ed couldn't help but wonder in concern what went through the mind of the Flame Alchemist. Ed knew he really did care about Roy. As much as he tried to make himself not, he knew he couldn't erase his true feelings. And it was frustrating. It always felt as if Roy was out of reach, off limits. But Ed wanted him. He wanted him so bad. Knowing he couldn't have him, that was the majorities of Ed's troubles.

"Hey Colonel, has anyone ever tell you that they loved you?" Ed asked nervously.

"Of course, my parents have told me," Roy answered jokingly. He loved teasing Ed. He loved hearing the cute frustration in Ed's voice.

"You know what I mean!"

There it was.

"No, I can't say anyone ever has," he answered truthfully.

"Seriously? But you're always womanizing. I would've thought that at least one of those women would tell you that they loved you."

"They just… never stuck around long enough to feel that, I suppose," Roy answered a little sadly.

They both remained quiet. At that point, they were sitting awfully close to each other on the couch. They were inches away from being shoulder to shoulder. Ed was extremely aware of this. It was driving him crazy! He was close enough to smell Roy's scent. It smelled heavenly to Ed. Ed glanced up from the corner of his eyes. He could see Roy's lips, so soft looking. _I wonder…_

"Hey Colonel?"

Roy turned his head and said, "Yes Edwa—mm!"

Ed had planted a kiss as soon as the Colonel started turning his head. Ed had put his hands on Roy's shoulders and shoved them to the couch so they were lying down. Roy tried resisting at first. It had been so unexpected, and what if someone walked in on them? But he stopped resisting. Ed had said that they were the last people in the building, so they had nothing to worry about. Besides, the kiss was heaven! He could smell Ed's scent, which only made him want Ed more. And Ed's lips were so soft and warm against his own. Ed brushed his tongue across the Roy's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Roy allowed him, and they started roaming each other's mouths, memorizing every bit of his mouth. Savoring the taste. Roy was definitely enjoying himself.

But then he got to his senses.

Roy broke the kiss and pushed Ed off of him. He sat up and didn't dare look at Ed. What had they just done? Ed on the other hand, just stared at Roy. He was confused. What had he done wrong? He seemed to like it too. He even kissed him back! So why stop so suddenly? Only one thing came to Ed's mind.

"I knew it…you…you obviously don't return my feelings…"

"Ed…"

"You don't have to say it Colonel. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…"

Ed ran off. All Roy did was stare after him. He could've sworn he saw tears run as he left. What had he done? He knew he loved Ed, and Ed just showed that he felt the same, at least a little. He should be happy.

Then why did he just make the one person he loved run away in tears?


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to my Home

Roy couldn't believe what he had just done. He loved Ed. He knew he did.

Ed had found himself travelling to the roof of the building. He was no longer crying, but kept a very weak hold on the wall that he built to prevent him from doing so. For now, he just laid on his back, eye closed and facing the sky. His mind was blank, so blank that he almost lost all connection to his senses. Maybe that's why he didn't hear Roy walk towards him.

"Ed…"

This made Ed jump. He honestly didn't expect Roy to search for him.

"What do you want?" he said angrily, trying his best to build up a wall.

"Ed, please, can't we talk about what happened earlier?"

"What? Me spilling my guts out to you? No thank you."

Roy sighed. He really did screw up this time. Well, guess that leaves him no choice.

"Ok then Ed; remember that _you're_ the one who refused to talk."

"What are yo-ah!"

Roy had picked up Ed and had him thrown over his shoulders. Even while Ed continued to struggle, Roy effortlessly carried Ed back to his office and set him back on the couch.

"What do you wan-mm!"

Roy cut him off with a kiss. He was also hoping to shut him up a little bit so that he can talk. Roy broke the kiss, and was pleased when he saw the dazed look on Ed's face. He backed away and began to talk.

"Ed, I'm sorry I pushed you away before. It must have given you a bad impression. I just… I really do love you!" he said in a rush.

Ed was surprised. That sort of confession seemed so out of character for Roy. Ed thought he was joking. But then he actually looked at Roy's face. You could clearly see the blush that had spread across his face, and his mouth was twisted into a nervous line. His eyes showed anxiety. He was telling the truth.

"Roy I, I love you too."

That reply lit Roy's face up. He looked so happy, and so did Ed.

"Ed, what are you doing over vacation?" Roy asked as he got close to Ed again.

"N-nothing, why?" he replied, very aware of his closeness.

"How would you like to spend it with me? You could stay at my place instead of paying for some room here in central or going back home to be by yourself." The way he put it made it seem so attractive, staying with the man he loved over the long vacation. Ed already knew his answer.

"Sounds great!" he said happily.

"Good," Roy said, leaning in to give Ed a light kiss. It was small, but it was full of bliss.

"Well here we are Ed," Roy said as he entered his house.

"Wow Colonel, I would've thought you live in a mansion or something," Ed said, looking around as he too entered the house.

"It's only the necessities. And didn't I tell you to call me 'Roy' Ed?"

Ed couldn't help it. Every time he said Roy's name, it felt as if they were in a dream.

"O-ok, Roy," Ed said, slightly blushing. Roy saw this and chuckled to himself. He walked over to Ed, grabbed his face, and brought it upwards so that Ed was looking at him.

"Do you know how cute you are when you blush?" he said into a kiss. When they broke apart, Ed said bashfully, "Do you know how hot you are when you kiss me?" Ed felt stupid for trying to flirt, so the redness in his cheeks just darkened. But Roy just smiled and kissed Ed again, instead this time with more passion. Ed kissed him back with just as much passion, throwing his arms around Roy's neck. Roy put his arms around Ed's waist, and slowly started pushing Ed towards the couch. Roy eventually pushed him enough so that Ed was lying on his back, arms still around Roy's neck.

Roy broke the kiss and Ed whimpered for more. Instead of kissing Ed some more, Roy did something much better. He moved down to Ed's neck, popping the buttons off of Ed's shirt with his teeth. After loosening the shirt enough, Roy pulled the collar away and kissed Ed's neck. This sent a gasp a pleasure out of Ed's mouth, and Roy took that as a sign to continue. He kissed Ed's neck again, and again, and again. This made Ed's breathing become faster and faster. Roy kissed and kissed harder and harder on Ed's neck. He would follow a pattern: kiss, kiss, lick, kiss, kiss, and lick. It surely had a great effect on Ed. All the while, Ed was gripping onto Roy's shirt, gripping it harder every time a wave of pleasure hit him.

Roy stopped and brought his head up to Ed's. "Did you like that?" he asked. All Ed could do was nod. Roy smirked and said "Then you'll _love_ this."

He brought his head back to Ed's neck. Ed had expected him to kiss him again, but he was wrong. Roy bit Ed's neck. Ed yelped in pleasurable pain. Roy's mouth still clamped onto Ed's neck, he ran his tongue across the bit of flesh he held in his mouth. The wet appendage's movement made Ed moan in pleasure. How could it get better than this? Little did Ed know, Roy had so much more in store for him.

Roy unclamped his mouth from Ed's neck and continued where he left off on Ed's shirt. He only had a few more buttons to go, but he removed each on slowly, as if teasing Ed. When he finally removed the last button, he wasted no time. Roy ripped away Ed's shirt and brought his mouth down on Ed's exposed flesh. He made a point to feel, to memorize, every muscle Ed possessed. Roy then brought his mouth to Ed's nipple. He first licked it, making Ed gasp, to his satisfaction. Then he began to suck on it, making Ed writhe in pleasure. After a few minute, he moved to the other nipple, all the while using his hand to continued stimulation on the one he started on.

Little moans of pleasure escaped from Ed's lips. He couldn't believe this was happening to him! Every touch felt so good to him. He'd defiantly have to try this on Roy later.

Roy stopped and moved back up to kiss Ed. But as he moved, he felt something brush against him. He looked down and smiled at the erection that was imprisoned within Ed's pants. Roy brought his face really close to Ed's and gently placed one of his hands on the hard lump.

"I can see that someone is _very_ happy. Shall I continue?"


	4. Chapter 4: A Wonderful Welcome

**A/N: So I am apologizing in advanced for the short chapter. I'm actually camping right now and am soooo lucky to have wifi. I promise the next chapter will be longer, and also, sorry if this chapter feels rushed D: Well enjoy. XD**

"I can see that someone is _very_ happy. Shall I continue?"

Ed was confused, and looked down at his erection, understanding what Roy meant. "W-what would you do?" Ed asked nervously. Ed, having always been too focused on work, didn't have any real experience when it came to sex, let alone with a man. Roy smiled at Ed's innocence.

"Don't worry, I'll take it slow for you. Is that ok?" he asked, gently massaging Ed's cock. A moan of pleasure escaped from Ed's mouth.

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes."

Roy continued to massage Ed's cock as he went back to kissing him. He kept his kisses constant; which he was massaging Ed's cock. It eventually became too much for Ed and he couldn't hold on to the kiss.

"R-Roy, I think I'm gonna..."

"Oh, no you don't," Roy said, stopping his hand all of a sudden.

Ed didn't take that very well. "But, but that felt so good!"

Roy chuckled and said "I know, and what I'm about to do will feel even better."

Before Ed could protest again, Roy started kissing him again, slipping his tongue into Ed's mouth. All the while, Roy was slowly removing Ed's pants, and then his boxers. He broke the kiss and moved down to Ed's cock. First he licked it, sending shivers throughout Ed's body. Then he engulfed all of it, sending a groan through Ed's lips. Roy began sucking and licking Ed's sex, making the erection harder and harder, making Ed's breathing become faster and faster. Ed's was at his climax again.

"Roy, I-I'm g-gonna c-cum ag-again!" Ed moaned his breathing still fast.

Then, Roy stopped. This frustrated the blonde. "Roy! Why'd you stop again?" This was beginning to feel like torture. "Mm… I just don't think you're ready Ed," Roy said while stroking Ed's cock lightly, teasing him. "If you really want it, you're going to have to beg me for it."

"P-please Roy! I want to cum so badly! Please!" Roy seriously didn't have any idea how much torture this was for Ed, having to beg, let alone not being satisfied.

Roy smirked at Ed's plead and continued. He put Ed's cock back in his mouth and began moving his head up and down at a tremendous speed, while at the same time still sucking. Ed moaned and moaned, each one becoming more and more incomprehensible, until finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He came in Roy's mouth.

Ed's cum tasted so good to Roy, better than he could imagine. He swallowed all of it, licking Ed's dripping cock, not wasting a single drop.

Now, Ed was lying limp on the couch, still breathing hard, waves of pleasure still passing through him.

"Roy, I… I…I…." was all Ed managed to get out before drifting to sleep. Roy quietly laughed to himself. Ed really didn't know how cute he was when he slept. So, trying his best not to wake Ed up, he carried him up to his room, changed him into clean clothes, and set him to bed. Roy also changed and jumped into bed. He was lying on his side, leaning on him elbow looking at the beautiful blonde. He watched his body rise with his breathing. He smiled warmly at Ed and whispered, "I love you, shorty." Then he laughed at the fact that Ed couldn't even wake up to beat Roy up for calling him short. He must be really tired.

Roy kissed Ed on his forehead and drifted off to sleep as well, holding Ed to his chest the whole time.

_Ed was in a dark place. It wasn't like the darkness that left him not able to see anything. It was the darkness that he could feel. He looked all around him, trying to find a familiar face, but no one was to be seen. _

"_Al! Alphonse! Where are you?" Where was Al? He couldn't see him. He didn't hear him. Ed started panicking. He didn't want to lose his brother again. _

_All of a sudden, a light shone behind him. Ed turned around to see a window of light. It showed the "real" world. He could see Al and Winry, having a good time by the beach. Al had his arm around Winry. _Heh, looks like it worked out for Al_, Ed thought happily. He was glad he didn't lose him again. Then he heard a voice. The one he loved so much._

"_Edward!" it cried. _

"_Roy! Roy, where are you?" _

_Ed started running. He didn't stop. He wouldn't stop until he made sure Roy was safe. He's only been in his life for such a short time. He didn't want to lose him._

"_Roy! Roy! Roy!" he kept screaming. Then he saw a figure in the distance. _

"_ROY!"_

_The figure turned around. It was him. Ed was glad, he didn't lose him._

"_Roy! Hold on, I'm going to you!" Ed shouted, running faster so he could catch up to him. But… he wasn't getting any closer. _

"_Roy?" Ed called out. Roy looked… sad, almost regretful. _

"_Roy! What's wrong?" _

_Roy just kept looking at him with that look. And he only said one thing, one this that made Ed's heart drop._

"_**Why couldn't you save me Ed?"**_


	5. Chapter 5: Wakey Wakey!

"_Ed? Ed? Ed, wake up!"_

Ed woke up in a fright, still remember all too well what had been said in his dream—no, nightmare.

"Why couldn't you save me Ed?"

"Ed? Ed, why are you crying?"

Ed was confused. Crying? When did he start crying? Then he felt for his eyes, and there were tears. Then, he realized why he was crying, and started sobbing. He clung to Roy's shirt, sobbing harder and harder.

"Ed, what's wrong?" Roy said as he ran his fingers through Ed's hair, it had become free of its ponytail after Ed had fallen asleep.

"R-Roy, I had a dream…" Ed managed to get out through sobs. He was so scared.

"Shh… Ed calm down. What kind of dream did you have?

"Well at f-first I th-thought I lost Al again. B-but he was fine. Th-then I was looking for you, a-and I found you, but I couldn't get to you! A-and you f-finally turned around and-and s-said…" Ed couldn't say it.

"Ed, what did I say?"

"You…you said… you said that I couldn't save you…"

"Ed! That's silly, it was just a dream. I'm still right here, and there's nothing out there that you'll ever have to save me from. I promise."

Ed stopped crying, Roy was right. What did he have to worry about? Greed, Envy, Gluttony, Lust and everyone else was gone. Even Scar was dead and gone now. What did they have to worry about?

"Heh, you're right. Thank you Roy."

Roy smiled and kissed Ed's forehead.

"Anything for you,"

Ed smiled. Then he remembered something.

"Oh, shit! I didn't call Al like I said I would!"

Ed jump out of bed and ran over to the phone and dialed Winry's house number. They weren't supposed to be leaving till today, hopefully he didn't miss them.

"Hello?" Winry's voice answered the phone.

"Hey Winry, can I speak to Al?"

"Ed? Is that you?"

"Haha yeah, can you get Al on the phone please?"

"Sure, hold on. Alphonse! Ed's on the phone! Here you go."

"Hello?" It was Al's voice this time.

"Hey Al," Ed said cheerfully. He really was glad that he didn't miss them.

"Brother! I was getting worried that you weren't going to call. We were about to leave."

"Heh, sorry, but thank goodness you didn't. Hey can you tell Granny that I won't be staying over there after all?"

"Huh? Why is that Brother?"

"Um… well I'll be staying at the Colonel's house," Ed said bashfully.

"I thought I told you to call me 'Roy'." Roy was behind Ed suddenly, wrapping his arms loosely around Ed's neck.

"Ah! Don't sneak up on me when I'm on the phone Roy!"

"Ed? Ed, was that the Colonel?" Al asked, sounding confused.

As Ed was about to answer, Roy started planting kisses on Ed's neck.

"St-stop that, I'm on the phone with Al," Ed struggled to say through the pleasure he was feeling from the kisses.

"I'm sure he'll understand," Roy said between kisses.

"Mm, Al? I'll call you later, 'kay? Bye," Ed managed to say before he hung up. He didn't want Al to hear what Roy was doing to him.

"Let's repeat last night, why don't we?" Roy said with a sexy voice, as he picked Ed up and placed him on the bed, and did what he said, repeat that last night.

Al put the phone down.

"Well that was weird…"

"Hey Al, was there something wrong with Ed? He sounded so… unusually cheerful," Winry asked.

Al thought for a second, and then smiled.

"I'm sure Brother is fine. In fact, I think he's better than ever."

Ed and Roy were lying in bed, and had just finished they're little repeat from the night before. Now, Ed was all cuddled up in Roy's chest.

"Roy, I think I love you," Ed said as he looked up to Roy's face.

"I love you too, shorty," He added with a smile.

"Don't call me short!" Ed exclaimed, sitting up at the same time.

"Haha, you know I'm just kidding Ed. I really do love you too," Roy said, sitting up to kiss Ed.

"Mm…. you know I feel kind of bad."

"And why might that be my love?"

"Well…. Roy I haven't really…given you anything and you've…you've been doing all the work…" Ed replied, a hint of blush spreading across his face.

"Haha, yes, you may be right, but I'm not going to force you to do anything you're not ready for," Roy said kindly. This was the side he rarely ever let anyone see.

"But, what if I want to?"

"Then go right ahead my lo-," Roy didn't get to finish, for Ed had attacked his lips with his own.

Ed had pushed him down so that he was on top of Roy. He had shoved his tongue into Roy's mouth, kissing him fiercely, but passionately.

Ed broke the kiss, and started kissing Roy's already bare chest. He admired the older man's well-toned muscles, lightly brushing his hand across each muscle. The he started kissing Roy's neck, sending shivers throughout Roy's body. Ed noticed.

"Did you like that?" he asked.

"Y-yes. You realize that you're the only one who has ever made me feel this way?"

"Good, I feel special,"

"Well you ar-mm!" Ed cut him off by biting his neck.

"Sh, no more talking Roy," Ed said in a low voice.

He started kissing Roy's neck again, and then started moving down Roy's body, leaving a trail of kisses in his path. Then he reached Roy's pants. His hands shakily grabbed them, and right as he was about to pull them down, Roy's hand reached out and stopped him.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Roy repeated.

"I thought I said no talking Roy," Ed said with a sexy edge to his voice.

He removed Roy's hand and quickly removed Roy's pants as well. Roy's obvious sign of pleasure emerged from his pants. Boy was he hard.

"Mm, looks like I need to do something about this," Ed said, grabbing Roy's cock.

"Ah!" Roy exclaimed in pleasure, Ed had started moving his hand up and down Roy's cock.

Roy's breathing started getting faster. As Roy's breathing got faster, Ed tried to make his speed with Roy's breathing, which only made Roy feel even more pleasure.

"E-Ed, you really are too good at this," Roy commented.

Then Ed stopped all of a sudden.

"I thought I told you no talking Roy. Oh well, I guess you're going to have to get some punishment."

Ed started moving his hand again, but this time really slowly. He didn't speed up at all, and this was driving Roy crazy.

After a little while, Ed teased Roy by going really fast for a few seconds, and then returned to the slow speed he was originally at.

"Now Roy," Ed said, all the while still stroking Roy's cock slowly. "Are you going to listen to me this time?"

All Roy could manage to do was nod; Ed had driven him to the edge with his teasing.

"Good," Ed said.

But instead of speeding up the tempo of his strokes on Roy's cock like Roy had expected Ed did something much, much better.

Ed had slipped Roy's cock into his mouth, moving his tongue all around it, finding all of Roy's sensitive spots. Roy started moaning in pleasure; enjoy every move of Ed's tongue, every shift of pressure. Then Ed started moving his mouth up and down, keeping it slow just like he did with his hand. Roy felt so tortured, making his grip the sheets in ecstasy. When Ed finally felt like Roy had enough torture, he sped up, slowly at first, then increasing his speed by more and more each second. Roy knew he was reaching his climax.

"AHHH!" Roy moaned, as he came in Ed's mouth, and just as Roy had done, Ed swallowed every drop of cum.

"Mm, Roy was a good boy, he didn't even warn me he was going to cum and stayed quiet," Ed said, licking the rest of the cum off of Roy's cock.

Ed moved up and planted a kiss on Roy's lips.

Then, Roy did something so unexpected. He quickly shifted himself so that he could pin Ed onto the bed, making him on top.

"R-Roy?"

"Ed, I need to be inside you. Would you…. Would you please let me fuck you?"

**A/N: Hehehe, wondering about the dream are you? Don't worry, it won't be forgotten. **

**And thank you all for your support and reviews! Keep 'em coming! And please, keep reading, it can only get better . ^^**


	6. Chapter 6: Painful Pleasure

**A/N: Sorry for taking longer than usual with the update! I just got back from vacation and have been taking care of things. Anyways, thank you for the favorite and reviews, I appreciate them! Now here's the chapter you've been waiting for!**

"Y-you want to be in me?" Ed asked nervously. "If... If that's ok with you..." Roy said with worry. Was he too forward? Roy still had Ed pinned to the bed. Ed's face was rosy red, whether it was from Roy's request or from that fact that he was being pinned by his lover. Roy was about to back away, when Ed suddenly spoke up. "You... You can... If you want," he said quietly. "Are you sure?" Ed nodded, the blush on his face darkening. "Just...be gentle. I don't want it to hurt too much" "Of course my love," Roy said, leaning in to give Ed a soft kiss. Roy backed away from Ed and gave him instructions. "Just turn around and go on your knees, then raise that cute butt of yours to me." Ed did what he said, raising his butt and asking, "L-like this?" Roy placed his hands on Ed's butt and said, "Just like that." All he wanted to do was shove his rock hard cock into Ed's ass hole, but he would have to save that for another time. This time around, he was going to walk Ed through it, one step at a time. "Ok, so I'm going to stretch your hole so it won't hurt so bad using my fingers. Are you ready?" Roy asked, preparing his lover. Ed nodded; gripping the sheet preparing for the pain he knew was to come.

Slowly, Roy inserted one finger into Ed's hole. He could feel Ed stiffen under him. "Are you ok babe?" Roy asked with an edge of worry in his voice.

"Y-yes, just remember to be gentle," Ed responded, glancing behind him. Roy nodded. He moved his one finger inside of Ed, slowly but gently stretching him. "I'm going put in another finger, ok?" Roy asked again. Ed nodded. Roy put in the next finger, this time earning a little moan out of Ed's mouth. "Did that hurt?" Roy asked. Ed shook his head. "No, it…it's painfully good." Roy chuckled, moving his fingers around a bit. After a little while, he spread his two fingers apart and then bringing them together again. He repeated this for each finger he put into Ed, eventually making the hole big enough. "Ok Ed, I'm done using my fingers. Are you ready for…?" Roy asked. Ed nodded. Roy slowly took his fingers out. He held Ed's cheeks, exposing the now stretched hole. He slowly put his cock in. As he did, he felt Ed tighten around him, making his already erect cock harder.

"Mm, th-this f-feels good R-roy…" Ed was barely able to murmur. Ed had a tear of pleasure pooling in the corners of his eyes. This kind of pleasure was so new for him. It hurt, yet it felt good, having Roy's cock inside of him. He knew he would be sore later, but it definitely felt good right now.

"It might hurt as soon as I thrust though… are you sure you want me to do this?" Roy could see the tears in Ed's eye. He could tell that it did feel good to him, but he also could tell that it still hurt him, despite the pleasure.

"I'm sure, idiot. You're already in me anyways," Ed said, glancing behind him, reassuring Roy.

Roy nodded and started to slowly thrust inside of Ed. "Ahh!" Ed moaned. It really did hurt! But it still felt good too.

Roy continued to thrust, sliding in and out of Ed. He slowly started to increase his speed, his cock feeling better and better with each and every thrust. Ed was getting hard too, and he could feel his climax coming. Roy was going really fast now, his body acting on its own accord now. Ed's moans drove him crazy! He couldn't help himself.

"R-roy, I-I'm g-going t-to c-c-cum!" Ed barely said, Roy's thrusts becoming harder, moving his body.

"M-me too Ed!" Roy said, feeling his orgasm coming.

"C-cum in me R-Roy!" Ed moaned. Roy grunted an "ok", but little did Ed know Roy would've done it anyways.

They had both reached the edge of their climax, now needing to cum.

"Ahhh!" they moaned in unison. Roy cumming in Ed, and Ed making a mess on the sheets. They were both panting, both exhausted out of their minds. When Roy was finally able to, he took himself out of Ed, and Ed whimpered when he did. Roy looked at Ed; he looked just as tired as he felt. Roy smiled and laid down next to Ed, pulling a clean blanket over them. He pulled Ed close, hugging him to his chest. They both fell into a peaceful sleep.

_Ed opened his eyes, and saw darkness yet again. He knew this was a dream, then why couldn't he wake up? Ed looked around. He looked for Roy in the darkness. He ran and he ran, but he went nowhere. Ed felt so defeated. He sank down to his knees in frustration. He wanted to find Roy. Then, he heard laughter. Maniacal laughter. Ed looked around, trying to find where this laughter came from. _

_All of a sudden, a figure walked out from the darkness. The figure didn't have a definite shape, as if the dream wasn't allowing Ed to see who it was. _

"_How's it going, lover-boy?" the voice said. Its voice wasn't a particular gender either. This dream really sucked._

"_Where's Roy?" Ed demanded. _

"_Oh, not to worry lover-boy. I won't be leaving you with nothing to save your precious Roy. That would be boring," it said with a malicious smile. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Ed was growing angrier by the second. This _person_ was pissing him off._

"_I'll leave you with this image, you'll find your __**love**__ there, and me as well." The figure motioned to an image left in the darkness. Then it backed into the darkness again. _

_The image it left Ed was as clear as a photograph. It looked like a warehouse, with crates stacked almost to the ceiling all around the room. Ed wasn't focused on the actual place however. He was smart enough to know what to look for. He looked at what the crates had stamped on them with red ink. Ed etched it into his mind, memorizing it so that he could remember it even after he woke up. _

_Then the darkness faded._

Ed woke up. He looked all around the house; he looked everywhere, hoping that what his dream had made him think wasn't true. To his dismay, Roy was nowhere to be found. Ed sighed, but wasted no time.

He got dressed, and left the house with one place in mind.

"I guess it's to the Central Warehouse."


	7. Chapter 7: Found

**A/N: omg I'm sooooo sorry! School is so close for me and I haven't had much time. And this chapter might be a little short so please forgive me for that too!**

Ed knew exactly where he was going. He's been to the Central Warehouse many times before. The problem was, it would take a long time to get there by foot, and Ed didn't think it was a good idea to run, considering he might be fighting someone. So he called someone he didn't he'd ever have to call.

"Hello?"

"Um, Second Lieutenant Hawkeye?"

"Edward? Is that you?"

"Um yeah. Hey can you please do me a favor?"

Ed and Riza were now driving to the warehouse, and Ed was explaining everything.

"So you're saying that because of a dream you had, you're going to this warehouse to save the Colonel?" Riza asked, not really believing what Ed was telling her.

"Yes, and I'm serious! Plus, I found this," Ed said, handing Riza a note that Ed had found right before he called her.

It had basically said that someone had taken him, like Ed had thought. Riza glanced at the note long enough to get the point. After that, neither Ed nor Riza said anything. Riza would steal quick glances at Ed, and she didn't understand what she was seeing. He looked more worried than Riza would consider healthy. He's never shown any care for Roy…but those two were the last two to leave the building the other day. Riza had walked back to HQ to make sure that Roy had finished all of his work, and on her way she those two leaving together. She looked through the building and saw that no one was there. She had also found it odd, but didn't pay much attention to it.

"Ed… you really care for him, don't you?" Riza asked as she pulled up to the warehouse.

Ed had a shocked look on his face. How has she figured it out?

Ed just nodded, and got out of the car.

"Thank you 2nd Lt. Hawkeye, I really appreciate you driving me here," Ed said, then turned around and started heading into the building.

"Wait, Ed! Don't you want some help?" Ed turned around and shook his head no. "I don't want you in danger, besides, this was my fault…"

"What? Why is it your fault?" Riza didn't understand.

"It's nothing, just enjoy your vacation. "

Then Ed ran into the warehouse, not expecting to see what he saw.

Roy was standing there, just fine and unharmed.

"Roy! Are you ok?" Ed ran to him.

"Yup. I just took care of this idiot. Let's go home now."

"Are you sure? The kidnapper seemed more dangerous than this…" Ed said, just a little bit suspicious.

"Of course FullMetal. C'mon, let's go." Roy began walking away, but Ed stopped him, and put his auto-mail sword to Roy's throat.

"You're not really Roy, are you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Because he doesn't call me 'FullMetal' anymore, and I don't call him colonel."

"You really are a genius, aren't you?"

The fake Roy somehow slithered away from Ed's hold and stood a few feet away from Ed.

"If you aren't Roy, then who are you?" Ed demanded.

"Oh, I can be anyone you want me to be. I could be your brother," he said, changing his form to look exactly like Alphonse. "Or I could be Riza Hawkeye," he said, again changing. "I can be anyone."

"But Envy isn't here anymore! We got rid of him!" Ed said angrily.

"Whoever said I was Envy?"

The fake Riza then unleashed and attack that appeared to be spears shooting out from her hands, reminding Ed all too much of Lust. But he knew she was dead as well. Ed was able to dodge it, but just barely. The attack grazed his auto-mail arm, not actually hurting of course.

"What the hell are you?" Ed yelled. This being couldn't be possible. All of the homunculi have been destroyed; there couldn't be one that didn't reveal itself.

"I was a government experiment," the fake Riza started. "They heard of the homunculi that you have destroyed, and wanted to create an ultimate being. One that can win all wars, so they somehow made me. I'm not sure how it really worked. I never really got a chance to ask them."

"And why is that?" Ed asked, though he's pretty sure he knows the answer.

"Oh, I killed them."

"Hmph. Well what do you really look like? Envy has a 'real' face too you know."

"Well my dear Edward that is one of the key differences that prevent me from being Envy. I don't have a true face. I never have. I just switch from face to face."

"I see… so where have you put Roy?" Ed was getting impatient. Roy wasn't anywhere in plain sight and Ed had no clue where this person hid him.

"Let's play a game! You could run around and I'll chase you with my attacks. And while you're running around, you search for your beloved Roy. If you find him, you win! Doesn't that sound like fun?" the person said, now changing into Nina. That really struck a nerve in Ed.

"Don't you dare make yourself look like her!" Ed snapped. The fake Nina smirked. "Fine."

Then she transformed into a man wearing leather pant and a black tank top. His hair was jet black, with a red tint to it, and incredibly long. It was kept back in a pony tail, and his skin had that same sickly pale color that most of the other homunculi had.

"I prefer this form anyways. So how does that game sound?"

"What happens if I lose?" Ed asked.

"Then both you and the colonel die." He said maliciously.

"And if I refuse to play?" Ed asked again.

"Let's just say that it's the same as losing."

Ed thought this through. He didn't really have a choice.

"Fine."

"Great! Let the game begin!" he said, shooting his hands out, aiming for Ed.


	8. Chapter 8: Dangerous

**A/N: ack I haven't updated in a long time D: Sorry about that people, school is super close and I haven't had a bunch of time. Well enjoy the chapter.**

"Great! Let the game begin!" Then he aimed for Ed.

Ed was barely able to dodge the attack, the hands barely grazing his arm, and he started bleeding. _Shit! I have to be more careful. He's quicker than Lust. . ._ Ed thought. With what little time he had for standing still, he looked around for places where he might find Roy. Then from the corner of his eyes he could see that he was about to attack. Then Ed started running, frantically searching for Roy, trying to avoid the attacked. Ed ran behind one of the crates and the attack crushed it to little splinters.

Then it occurred to Ed. What if the reason he couldn't find Roy no matter where he looked in the warehouse, was because he wasn't in plain sight? What if he was hidden? Ed then started run, crate to crate, and let the attacks hit them. With each crate gone, the closer Ed was to finding which one Roy was in. Once all the crates on that side of the room had been destroyed, Ed made a dash for the crates on the other side of the warehouse. However, he wasn't quick enough. The attack had hit him on his good leg, and now he was bleeding tremendously. Ed screamed in agony, but kept moving. If he stopped, he would be killed. Ed was able to reach the crates, and started going behind them as quickly as he could. Each crate was destroyed, one at a time. Then there was only one left, but he didn't hit it. That was the one. Quickly, Ed smashed his auto-mail blade into the crate, making a hole big enough for Ed to stick his hand and arm in. He shoved his hand through the hole and pulled on the remaining wood. He had pulled enough away to reveal Roy bound and gagged to a chair.

"Roy!" Ed exclaimed. He rushed into the crate and quickly unbound Roy. Once Roy could speak again, he said "Ed! How did you find me?"

Ed just smirked and said, "He refused to destroy that crate. It was obvious that that was where he had hid you." Then they both became very serious. They slowly made their way around the partially destroyed crate. The man had stopped his attacks, which meant he knew the Ed had found Roy. Once they were a few feet away from him, Ed said, "So I've won your stupid game. Now tell me, why you took Roy?"

He just started laughing, and that made Ed angry.

"Tell me you bastard!" Ed yelled.

The laughter eventually died down. Then he spoke.

"You don't know, Fullmetal Alchemist?" That just made Ed angrier.

Then Roy spoke. "What reason could there be for Ed to know why? You two have never met face to face."

"You two sure are stupid for alchemists," He said. "Let me tell you a story. There was once a homunculus born not too long ago. Once he awoke, he realized that he was alone. While dormant, he had heard of his siblings. Of Envy who could change his appearance just as I can. Of Lust, beautiful yet cruel. Of Gluttony, of Wrath, and of Pride. But they were dead. Even my creator was dead! Then the new homunculus heard who had been the cause of this. It was the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. It took me a few years to find you, but I did. And I wanted revenge. So I watched. And I saw your relationship with your precious Roy Mustang unfold. So sweet, and so naïve. But now, I'll kill you both!"

"You're crazy! This was all for revenge? That just doesn't make any sense. You homunculi never treated each other like a family, like how you're speaking of them," Ed said. And it was true. Envy was a great example of how he didn't care about anyone other than himself, and Greed was another example as well.

"Well then maybe that's another thing that makes me different from those who I'm made to replicate," he said. "I have feelings."

The crap that was coming from his mouth was pissing Ed off. Roy had been quiet, and Ed looked up at him. He had a very concentrated look. Like he was think so hard that you could feel it. Then he spoke.

"Well then, why don't we send you to them?" Roy asked, with the tone to match his serious face.

"And how would you do that?" he said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"We'll kill you," Roy said bluntly.

Then Roy quickly ran over to a broken crate and picked up a broken piece of wood. Then Ed realized what Roy was going to do, and quickly did the same thing as Roy. They both started running extremely fast towards the being, and jabbed their planks of wood into his chest. Ed then quickly jumped back and Roy snapped his fingers. The ignition cause the wood pieces to burst into flames, but much more brightly than one would expect. What the homunculus didn't know was that over by that particular pile of wood, fuel had spilled onto them. Apparently that crate had been holding tanks of fuel in them.

The homunculus cried out in pain, but Ed knew that that wasn't going to be the end of him. The homunculus was slowly pulling the flaming wood planks out of him. He would heal, but slowly.

"Roy, I think he's healing slower than the other homunculi because he's a combination of them," Ed told Roy.

"Yeah, it seems that way." Roy was trying to figure out a way to destroy the homunculus permanently. Then and idea crossed his mind, but it was pretty dangerous.

"Ed, can you estimate how much fuel is left in those tanks?" Roy asked.

"There are a few tanks full, and a few half-full. Why?"

"I have an idea…" Roy started. Then Ed realized what he was thinking.

"No… you don't mean blowing this place up with the fuel and your alchemy, do you?"

"I can't think of any other way. And we're running out of time. Look if he's affected this much by those flaming planks, then think of what and explosion that's aimed directly at him will do. We don't have many other options Ed."

Ed frowned in frustration. He knew Roy was right, this really was the only way.

"Ok Roy… what do you want me to do?"

"Take half of those fuel tanks and I'll take the other; then spread them as much as you can around him and put a lot on him."

"Ok."

Ed did what he was told and started to spill fuel as Roy had directed. Once they were done, Ed asked "Now what do you want me to do?"

Roy gave Ed a grave look. "I want you to get out of here and as far away as you can."

"But-But what about you? You might die if you stay!"

"Better me than you love."

**A/N: omg a cliffhanger D: So sorry to leave it here, but it'll set up the next chapter. I hope you guys didn't think my rushed writing was crap. **


	9. Chapter 9: Burn

**A/N: omg sorry for the super long wait 0_0 Well I am currently NOT using Microsoft word at the moment and am using an alternate program, so let's see how this works. Enjoy!**

Ed couldn't believe what Roy was suggesting. How could he just die for Ed when they just found each other?

"Roy. . . You can't just throw away your life like this! I love you!"

Roy just smiled and simply replied "And I love you too, but if I can't even try to get ourselves out of here, then we'll both die."

Ed knew Roy was right. This was their only chance at destroying the homunculus before it could cause as much trouble as the original ones.

"Fine Roy, but I really hope you have a plan to at least attempt to get out of here."

"Don't worry Ed, I will. After you run out of here, I'll put myself as close to an exit as I can so that I can ignite a spark and hopefully get out of here safely. Understand?"

Ed nodded a reply.

They went to work quickly, and grabbed two fuel tanks each and started pouring it everywhere. By the time they were done covering most of the warehouse, the fire on the homunculus had gone out, but he was still in pain, trying to regenerate. They quickly poured some fuel on him, which made him extremely angry. Roy nodded at Ed to go ahead and leave, and Ed reluctantly followed his order. Once Roy was sure that Ed had ran far enough away to not get hit by the explosion, he positioned himself as far away as he knew he could be for the spark to ignite the homunculus and to cause the whole warehouse to explode along with him. However, the homunculus did something unexpected. Right as Roy was about to snap his fingers, the homunculus changed his form to someone Roy would never harm. _**Ed**_. But Roy's reaction was too late, he had subconsciously snapped his fingers (probably out of habit) and _almost _forgot to run.

Then the warehouse exploded.

Ed saw the explosion from the place of safety he put himself at. Once the smoke cleared a bit, he began to walk back to the warehouse, hoping to see Roy along the way just to prove that Roy was alright.

Unfortunately he didn't see Roy. When he reached the place that used to be the warehouse, he immediately saw the mound of ashes that would be the homunculus.

_Good, that part of Roy's plan worked. No to see if he sure-_,Ed didn't get a chance to finish the thought. Lying on the ground, burnt and in a heap, was Roy Mustang. He hadn't made it out of the explosion in time to avoid blast. Ed just stood there, staring. He was afraid to go over to Roy and see if he was still alive, but he had to make his feet move some how. Step by shaky step, he slowly made it over to Roy and collapsed to his knees. He carefully turned Roy over and his breath stopped in his throat.

Roy's eyes were closed and his breathing was incredibly shallow and labored. He might die if Ed didn't get help soon. But he couldn't just leave Roy laying here while he searched for help that might not even be around. Most people from HQ wouldn't be here, it was their first day of vacation. Ed was in luck. In all his despair, he barely heard the car that had just pulled in. Ed slowly looked up, and saw the face of Riza Hawkeye.

"H-Hawkeye… he…. He might b-be…." then Ed couldn't help himself, he started crying. Riza covered him with her coat and held him, telling him it wasn't his fault.

"Ouch!" Roy shouted as he put his still-broken leg on the ground. Roy was still in the hospital, recovering from the severe injuries he had gotten from the explosion. The doctor had found him to have a few broken ribs, his left leg was broken, some blood loss, and second-degree burns. It turns out Roy did _too good _of a job destroying the homunculus. Roy asked Riza, for Ed wasn't quite up to seeing Roy yet, what had become of the homunculus. She reported that the homunculus had been thoroughly burnt to ashes and has definitely not regenerated since. Roy told Riza to scatter the ashes in four different places: the ocean, the mountains, and then in the ground. This would ensure that even is he could regenerate, all of his pieces would be separated. It was the basic law of conservation of mass. He couldn't remake himself if he didn't have all the original parts.

Riza walked in and became angry the moment she saw Roy.

"Colonel! How do you expect to get better if you keep trying to walked on that broken leg of yours?" Roy sighed and sat back down on his bed, wincing a little due to his still-healing ribs.

"I just… I just want to see him…" Riza knew, of course, that he was talking about Ed. Roy explained the situation after he regained consciousness to Riza. Ed still hadn't shown up and it had been at least two weeks since Roy has been admitted to the hospital. The truth was, Ed couldn't face Roy. He felt too guilty, and Roy knew that.

"Roy, Ed will come when he's ready. You realize that with the combination of finding you in the state you were after the explosion and having those dreams probably scared him more than you think. You need to give him time, I'm sure he'll come on his own eventually.." Riza kind of trailed off and Roy became confused. Then, he read the look on Riza's face. She wasn't telling him something.

"Riza, what aren't you telling me?" Riza didn't talk, she just looked down and stayed quiet.

"Hawkeye! This isn't like you, you _have_ to tell me! What aren't you saying?"

Riza looked up with a sad look on her face, like she felt sorry for Roy. Then she finally spoke.

"Ed….went back to Resembool."

**A/N: omg poor Roy D: **


	10. Chapter 10: Moving On

**A/N: WAAAH! sorry for such a super long wait DDDD: But I finally found the time to write chapter 10 so enjoy!**

"Are you kidding me?" Roy said in frustration. The one person he's been dying to see was now in Resembool. That's just great.

"Colonel….I'm sorry…" Riza said sadly. She fully understands what Roy is feeling right now. And she feels bad because she had kept this from him. She honestly meant to tell him, but she knew it would crush him…

"Riza, get my clothes, I'm getting out of here," Roy said abruptly. Riza was surprised.

"But Colonel! You haven't fully recovered yet. "

Roy just turned around and looked at Riza. He had a serious look, a look that made Riza allow Roy to do what he wanted. She could see the pain as well as love in his eyes.

"Fine, but at least let me go with yo-"

"No!" Mustang said suddenly, turning around from his frantic readying.

"But sir, you can't possibly travel all that way by yourself. You're not fit enough!"

"I don't care Riza, I need to do this. Not only for me, but for Ed too. Please Riza, I need to do this alone."

"…. Fine."

Roy smiled and limped over to Riza and hugged her.

"Thank you Riza."

Riza just blushed and said "Get moving, or you won't get to Ed until tomorrow morning.

"Hey Brother, dinner's ready if you wanna eat," Al said as he entered Ed's room. Al and Winry had come back a few days after Roy was admitted to the hospital. Al had called up Ed to let him know that he was home, but Ed had answered the phone in tears. Al, being confused, had told Ed to come home to Resembool. Although he didn't, and still doesn't, know why Ed was that way, he figured that it'd be best for him to come home, and away from being alone. Al had also called Riza, knowing that she was the only person he could really inform of Ed's departure.

Ed was now in his room, lying on his side staring at the wall. "I'm not hungry," he muttered. Al sighed and entered the room. He sat down on Ed's bed and put his hand on Ed's arm.

"You know, isn't it strange how you're the older one, but I'm still taller?"

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled, turning around to a sitting position.

Al laughed and said "I knew that would get you to face me. Did you forget that you actually grew and that you _are _taller than me? Hahaha."

"What do you want Al?" Ed said angrily, so ready to turn back around to sulk.

"I want to know what happened. Why…. Why were you crying on the phone Brother? It's so strange, you're always so strong, and tough. But rarely do you ever show your vulnerable side. So I figured… something bad must've happened if you were like that."

Ed just stared at Al. "As usual Al, you've proven yourself to be the mature one," Ed finally said.

They were both silent for a moment. Then Ed leaned his head against Al's shoulder. He sighed.

"I dunno Al. Lately, it seems like everything has been my fault. Our bodies, our pain, even putting Roy in the hospital. I am so sure that all of that is my fault." At that point, Ed's voice was trembling, he was on the verge of tears. Al put his arm around Ed.

"Brother, our bodies, our pain, those were both our burden to bear. Not your's alone. No matter how many people tell you, you don't seem to believe it do you? And Mustang? That wasn't your fault either. Did you summon the homunculus to kidnap him and force Mustang to blow up the warehouse? You can't keep blaming yourself for every tragedy that occurs in your life Brother, that's no way to live."

Ed just sat in his brother's arms, crying tears he's held in for days. After a while, he fell asleep. Al laid him down and put a blanket over him, and left the room to let him sleep.

"Have a nice untroubled sleep Brother, you deserve it after all these years," Al said as he closed the door and left his brother to sleep a dreamless rest, one he hasn't had since their mother died.

Ed woke up to the first rays of light that streamed through his window. He shut his eyes even tighter, trying to block out the bright light. He turned away from the window and opened his eyes. He nearly screamed.

Slouched on the floor, holding his hand, was the body of Roy Mustang. Ed felt his face warm with a heavy blush. What was he doing here? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep, crying in Al's arms. And that was it. He doesn't remember Roy ever coming into his room, nor him arriving to their house in the first place. So then why was Roy Mustang slouched on the floor next to his bed holding his had?

Ed extended his head and saw that Roy still had a broken leg. _That idiot_, Ed thought. He wasn't even fully healed yet. He was about to wake the moron up and yell at him for being stupid when he heard Roy mumble something.

"_Ed…..Ed… I…..I love you….." _Ed's face turned even redder. So now the idiot was sleep talking? But…. He meant it. Ed just knew it. He also knew that Ed loves him too, and that it was time to face his demon and move on with his life, and to stop blaming himself. So he took a deep breath and said,

"I love you too, Roy Mustang,"

Right in Roy's ear. And watched his love awaken.

**A/N: i hoped you guys liked that. I have a break coming up really soon. So hopefully i can put up at least one more chapter for you guys**

**Reviews please! :D**


	11. The author is back!

My goodness, it's been 2 years since I've updated my one and only fic. For those of you following, I'm so sorry about the absence; life happened and now I'm in college. I'm not going to bore you with details but basically I've changed in the past years; not in the sense that I no longer like this pairing, but in the sense that I have a better feel for what I like to write and what I am comfortable writing.

Getting to what the followers of this story would like to hear: yes, I will be finishing this fic. The next chapter I post will be the final one, for I do not think that it is a good idea to continue any further than that. It will be posted relatively soon so look forward to it :)

I have a midterm next week and I will not have technology this weekend but I will find time to write the ending. Having reread this I have a pretty good idea of how I want this to end.

This won't matter after the last chapter has been posted for a while but thank you so much to those of you who decided to follow this story and left reviews. I also reread those and I just loved the encouragement I was given. If anything, those reviews were the single thing that made me want to pick up and improve in writing fanfictions again, and also to finish this story; it's my baby after all 3

Thanks for bearing with me, expect the final chapter relatively soon,

-Tama-Mori


	12. Chapter 12: Coming Home

_**A/N: omg it's finally here! Enjoy everyone! **_

_**(PS: Lizzybear54: I always smile when I see your pen name; my name is also Lizzie, haha just saying)**_

* * *

When Roy arrived at that yellow house, Winry and old lady Pinako were really surprised to not only see him, but to see the kind of shape he was in. They bombarded him with question while all Roy wanted to do was see Ed. Thankfully, Al materialized from a room and said that Ed was sleeping. _Ed must have told Al everything..._, Roy thought sadly. What does Al think of him now? Al approached Roy with an expression Roy had never seen him wear before. (albeit, he hadn't really seen Al all that much since he got his body back) Al analyzed Roy and his condition. After taking it all in, he did something no one would have ever thought he would do: he slapped Roy, right on the face. Roy fell, partly due to his crutches but mostly due to Al's blow. Everyone looked at Al in disbelief.

"I... I deserved that, didn't I?" Roy asked holding his now burning cheek.

"That was for being stupid and making Brother upset." Roy looked down, ashamed. Then, Al held his hand out to Roy. "This," Al continued, "is for helping and loving Brother."

Still taken aback by this gesture, he took Al's hand and stood up with the help of the younger brother.

"He didn't tell me this, but I know you helped Brother overcome that guilt that weighed down on his shoulders since we tried the forbidden. He never told me, not even after we got my body back, but I just know by the sadness in his eyes how he feels. But he came back here changed. He looked like an emotional mess, and yeah he looked sadder than ever, but that look of regret in his eyes was gone.

He told me what went down in the warehouse, and how you got those injuries, and that he loves you."

A small blush crept across the older man's face.

"And I love him too. And I want to see him."

Al smiled. "Unfortunately," he began, "Brother just fell asleep, but you're welcome to wait in there for him to wake up though."

Roy nodded and said thanks. Roy entered the room and sure enough, Ed was sleeping. As he approached Ed, he could see the sheen of moisture on his face; the left over tears from before he fell asleep. Roy grimaced as he wiped a bit of the moisture from Ed's face, so certain that he'd been the one to cause these tears. He sat on the floor, being careful of his bad leg, and grasped Ed's hand and fell asleep.

Roy awoke to a familiar sound. Opening his eyes, he looked up to see that Ed was now awake.

"Ed! Did I wake you up? I'm sor-" Roy was quieted by Ed's finger covering his mouth to quiet him.

"Shut up and get in here bastard," Ed said with a smile.

Roy smiled back and hoisted himself into the bed, enveloping Ed in his arms.

"Why is your cheek so red?" Ed asked now that he was closer.

Rosy laughed at the memory and answered "Let's just say that your brother really knows how to greet a guy...and because I'm an idiot."

"You got that right; who travels all the way to middle-of-nowhere Risembool while he should still be in the hospital?"

"You know that's not what I mean," Roy said, his tone becoming more serious. He pulled Ed closer to him and placed a one hand on Ed's back and the other on top of his head. "_You're_ the one who left first, I obviously upset you enough to "travel to middle-of-nowhere Risembool". I don't ever want you to feel guilty about something you shouldn't. Never again."

Ed's eyes started to tear up, his emotions from a few hours ago returning to him.

"But it really is my fault that you ended up like this, " he started, "I just feel like such a nuisance to you..." Roy pulled back and looked Ed right in the eyes.

"Why would the man I love be a nuisance? I want to protect you Ed, for the rest of my life if I can. Even if it means a few broken bone and burns, I'd do anything to make sure you were safe. Believe me Ed, I love you so much."

Ed's tears welled up and overflowed down his cheeks. He sobbed into Roy's chest and hugged him hard. "No one... Has ever loved me so much. I... I'm so happy Roy," he continued to cry into Roy's chest. Instead of hushing him to stop, Roy just held Ed for the rest of the night, smoothing Ed's hair and whispering words of love to him. Roy knew that sometimes, all you could do is cry, and that's okay; everyone owed themselves a moment of weakness.

The next morning, Al had an announcement. He waited for everyone to be seated at breakfast before he spoke.

"Everyone," he began, "I'd like everyone here to know that as of last night, Winry and I are engaged to be married." Roy almost choked on his coffee; he was unaware of the younger brother's relationship with the automail mechanic.

"Really Al? How great! But isn't it kinda soon?"

"Don't worry Brother, we aren't having the ceremony for another year or so; we want to be able to save and of course Winry wants it to be perfect. That sort of planning takes time."

"Well good for you Al, I with you both the best," Ed said.

Later that day Roy and Ed were taking a walk along the countryside and stopped to watch the sun go down together.

"Say Ed, when did you first realize you loved me?" Roy asked suddenly. Ed jumped at the question as a furious blush crept across his cheeks.

"What kind of question is that? So out of the blue…" he trailed off, obviously dodging the question. Roy laughed at the blonde's reaction and suddenly pinned Ed to the grassy ground that lay beneath them. Roy then moved in, slowly decreasing the space between their lips. Ed grew anxious and his breathing became more labored as each second passed. Only a few millimeters from making contact, Roy stopped, frustrating Ed.

"Why aren't you moving?" Ed asked breathlessly after a few moments of anticipation.

"Answer my question and maybe I will."

Ed blushed as he considered the question. He averted his eyes as he answer, "Since... Since our show down, the one where we had to fix everything afterwards... Despite how I acted, I truly did have an admiration for you that eventually turned into... into love." That was the same day that Ed saw a glimpse of the Roy Mustang only few people have seen; the side that reflects his past, the side that reflects how strong he is.

"Interesting..." Roy said closing the space between them with a deep, loving kiss. This kiss was amazing; Roy poured all his love into it and Ed's head was swimming with thought and emotions, all having to do with his beloved.

They broke apart and Ed asked breathlessly, "And...and you? When did u fall in love with me?"

Roy thought for a moment, and answered, "The day you fought Scar. You showed strength... And weakness at the same time." Roy held Ed closer and continued, "But honestly I recognized the strength that you possessed the moment I visited you here on that rainy day. The more I saw it in you, the closer I came to falling in love with you. That day was just the day I realized it was love."

They were both silent, both taking in the moment. "It seems like we've loved each other without knowing it for a long time," Ed broke the silence.

"Yeah, it does," Roy chuckled. "There's so much lost time to make up for, so I'd like to start now."

Roy sat up while still keeping Ed close. Ed had a puzzled look on his face.

"Edward Elric," Roy began. "Will you, from this day on, be my everything? In return, I, Roy Mustang, promise to love you forever. All the good and the bad that comes our way, I want to face it with you Ed."

"Roy..." Ed said, too moved for words.

"What do you say? Us together, forever."

Ed smiled and closed his eyes, bringing himself closer to Roy. "Of course I will, Colonel Bastard."

Roy laughed and said, "I love you, pipsqueak."

And Ed didn't even mind, for he pulled Roy into a kiss that perfectly defined their love.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's it! Thank you all who have been here since the beginning. It was a pleasure hearing from some of you and getting tons of support. And to those of you readers who just read this beginning to end, thank you too! I hoped you all liked it enough to consider reading some of the stories I have in store. I have a Spirited Away fic underway for those of you Ghibli fans. I'm also brainstorming new ideas for FMA fics. I was thinking that perhaps Ed and Roy adopt... A kid? *GASP* Haha, I dunno, putting them through parenthood sounds fun. Tell me what you think! I welcome ideas!**_

_**Thanks for bearing with my first fic everyone. Happy reading!**_

_**-Tama-**_


End file.
